It may be the case that graphical user interfaces (UIs) display various windows at varying layers of depth in response to system and/or user inputs. Many times, key portions of a lower user interface layer may be hidden from view by flyover interfaces, pop-ups and application windows displayed as upper user interface layers overlaying those key portions of the lower user interface layer thereby preventing a user from viewing information associated with those portions of the lower user interface layer.